Harry Potter Dread Lord
by Darth Veratis
Summary: Abandoned by the Dursleys, Harry grows cold and cruel as everyone he knows turns on him. Soon everyone will know to fear will fear the dark as Harry becomes the world's worst Dark Lord in history. Features EvilHarry! SlytherinHarry! Photographic Memory Harry! HHr! Strong language, Bashing, Brutal scenes, Descriptive romance later in. 17 recommended! You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

Hey People! I'm Back. sorry for not updating anything. the thing is I lost all my files in a series of problems and. lost heart on writing anything. until now that is! :D

this time I am gonna do things right! thumbstick/flashdrive every chapter and make sure everything is much slower. I realized that my stories seemed rushed in some way or another, either it is killing off a character too early or just rushing to the end. I will try to the best of my ablity for the next 2 months I have left with you guys before I go off into the world of the military :| (wish me luck if you wish :D)

Don't forget to review and follow for more content! Anyways on to the story! - M

Buildings, street signs, and all sorts of people flashed by in seconds as Aunt Petunia drove her car down some street or another. Harry didn't care what street it was because he would never need to remember it. That was what he was good at, remembering things... He remembered the faces of the people that passed by, the sounds that the world made... anyways he remembered things with perfect clarity. it was strange for him to remember these things because he was only 2 years old.

the car came to a abrupt stop and Harry looked out the window to see an old building with two words on the front that he couldn't yet read. Harry didn't like that place, it looked scary. The car door opened suddenly revealing Aunt Petunia standing there with a scowl on her face. "Come here you fucking little freak! I'm going to put you where you belong! An orphanage! " she all but screeched in his face.

Harry didn't cry but you could clearly tell that there was pain in his eyes. he remembered what happened when he cried. Petunia picked him up roughly and brought him inside, fixing a calm look on her face she rang the little silver bell on the front desk. within moments a woman appeared "Can I help you miss?" she asked. "Yes, you can I don't want this... boy in my care anymore. I want him to stay here." And with that said Petunia quickly left the building before the woman could say anything. The woman looked sadly at Harry. she walked over and picked him up and brought him into the common room where the rest of the children where playing, or doing some other form of activity. "What's your name honey can you tell me?" she asked Harry hoping he could answer. "Hawy" he replied the best he could. She smiled at him and said "Alright Harry, I'm Sarah. why don't you go and play with the others while I check you in?" "Ok" Harry replied softly.

As Sarah left the room Harry looked a the other children with hope in his eyes. he walked over and tried to join in a game. "NO!" one of the boys yelled and pushed Harry away from the toy and picked it up himself and walked away. saddened Harry left the toys and sat down next to the wall and watched.

 **THREE YEARS LATER...**

Sarah watched as Harry grew up. he was always alone away from the others. He played by himself or hardly at all. Hardly the behavior she expected from a 5 year old boy. The next day, out of sympathy she brought him an old violin and song book she had when she was young. the strings were worn and the wood wasn't polished but it still worked. she taught him the simple notes that she remembered, for it was years since she had played herself. The music that followed brought hope for him to her heart that wasn't there before.

Over the next two weeks Harry quickly learned the rest of the notes and started playing the songs that were in the book. music rang through the halls as he played. sometimes the other children stopped by and listened the caretakers even stopped by, soon it was the only thing he did during his spare time. for his birthday Sarah bought him some more music books. She celebrated the day with him, for she was the only one who did. By the time he was 7 he could create his own songs and did so often. late at night around 11 pm a haunting tune played throughout the halls for it was the only way he was good at he playing.

 **THREE MONTHS LATER...**

"Hey freak! Can't you play something else for once!" yelled Matthew Stover the bully of the orphanage. Harry ignored him as he always did continuing to play his sorrowful tune. Growing red in the face Matthew rushed over fists balled and yell right in Harry's face "Hey freak, you hear me? I said play something else of once!" When Harry ignored him once again Matthew reached over and yanked the violin right out of Harry's grip. "Please give it back" Harry said looking sadly at Matthew. "No. I won't. I think ill keep it." he said with a crooked grin "I said can I have it back." Harry repeated growing angry at Matthew. Matthew laughed at Harry and said "Are you hard of hearing freak? I said no. its mine n-" words failed him as Harry punched him in the stomach.

Matthew furious swung the violin at Harry's head breaking the delicate instrument in half. slightly stunned Harry looked at the pieces of his violin on the floor and saw red. he pounced on Matthew and punched him repeatedly. after about five minutes he was yanked off of Mathew by strong hands. looking wildly at his next assailant He saw Sarah's mad face looking straight at him. That quickly brought him round and he looked away from her face and at the floor, shamed at himself. "What in the world were you thinking Harry!" she yelled "Look at him!" when he didn't comply she semi-roughly turned his head and made him look. what he saw was a highly beaten and very bloody pulp of a boy that used to be Matthew Stover. Matthew had been unconscious for the past two minutes while Harry continued to punch him. now he was barely alive. "Look at what you did! go to the Matron's room, Now!" Harry was spanked hard and sent back to his room to clean the mess. That night Matthew Stove died. form then on Harry was feared by the rest of the children. By week's end Harry had enough. He packed his bag of everything he owned and ran away from St. Mary's Orphanage for good.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry ran as fast as he could. He ran one street, two streets, three, four, and so on until he collapsed from lack of endurance. Bleary eyed he looked up the street, he swore he was seeing things. A sign hung from a balcony by two chains. It was a very old sign judging by the way the black paint was pealing off and the chains were rusty and squeaking in the suddenly as soon as he blinked it would disappear as if it was not there in the first place. He blinked, the sign was back. This time he held his eyes on it and walked forward, not daring to blink lest he lose it again.

He was so focused on the sign that he ran right into a man whom was exiting the door that accompanied said sign. Harry fell over hard losing sight of the sign and falling hard on his butt. the man looked down at him and snarled "Watch where you are going you little runt. next time I wont be so nice about it." He left Harry sitting there looking confusedly at the place where the man came out of. Curious Harry opened the door and slipped inside. It was a pub of some sort. Harry stared wide eyed at a woman with sharp teeth eating a piece of meat. Harry backed away from the woman and bumped into someone behind him. "Hello young man, what you doing back here? Guests aren't allowed behind the bar, where are your parents?" it was an old man who seemed to be the barman.

Thinking wildly as to stay out of trouble Harry stammered "I-I don't know" he looked at the old man with wide eyes. " Well they must be here somewhere. Did you leave the alley in search of them?" the barman asked. not knowing what to say Harry nodded in the affirmative. "Well then let me get you back into the Alley to find them. Try not to get lost again." The barman said with a small smile. He lead Harry to the back door. Taking out his wand the barman tapped the brink wall to their left and gestured for Harry to go in. "There you go! hope you find your parents young man" "Thank you" Harry replied.

Harry walked through the archway that formed when the barman tapped his wand, for that was what Harry suspected it was. Harry looked back to see the archway close behind him. Harry continued to walk forward into the small crowd that was gathered. to the left and right of Harry was shops. Harry looked wide eyed at a storefront that sold flying brooms. But he couldn't keep his eyes on one thing for long, soon he was looking every which way, left, right, left, right, even up to the sky where people were flying brooms to avoid the crowd which was starting to thicken. Harry started to panic. He was not used to so many people. he started pushing through the crowd wanting to escape the crushing heat of bodies pushing against bodies. Harry ducked into an alleyway to his left gasping for air, not noticing that everyone avoided said alleyway.

Happy to escape the crowd Harry started to wander down the all but deserted alley. It was dark, damp and smelled like something was rotting not so far away. Yet it was better than suffocating to death in that crowd. Harry jumped as he heard a sound behind him a sort of rubbing sound like when someone rubs fabric against tile flooring. Whirling around Harry jumped back as a tall pale man was behind him. The man spoke in a silky voice, one that made someone do what he wanted them to do. "What do we have here? A little child wandering around here in the middle if the night. you could get hurt." At this the man smiled showing sharp canines. "Come here little child, come here and I will protect you."

Harry moved to obey but stopped almost immediately. something about this man made him think twice about approaching. "Ahh.. a Hunterborn. It's been a while since I've last seen one of your kind wandering about. Come here child I can help you. I swear on my life-force that I won't hurt you intentionally." There was a quick flash of light as the oath was sealed. Harry suddenly felt as if he was safe, well safer than before. he cautiously approached the pale man. "How will you help me Mr...?" The man smiled slyly before answering. "My name is Wolvhiem, child. As to how I can help you? I can teach you how to survive in the world. I can teach you how to be respected, and I can teach you how to fight. What do you say little child? Do you want to learn?" Wolvhiem smiled widely at this and held out his hand for Harry to take. "I do want to learn Mr. Wolvhiem." He took Wolvhiem's hand.

 **ONE YEAR LATER...**

Harry woke up looking at a crack in the ceiling of his room. the same crack that had been there since he started living with Wolvhiem. Harry found out about a month into his new life that Wolvhiem was a vampire. It scared him at first but as time passed Harry grew used to it. On his eighth birthday Wolvhiem took Harry deeper into Knockturn Alley. There he showed Harry how to survive. Harry grinned at the way the vampire taught him to kill. Wolvhiem locked Harry into a passageway and told him if he wanted to live he had to kill the rats for food. It took Harry almost two weeks for him to kill the rats, but he did with vicious efficiency tearing the rats in half and eating them raw. It made Harry think twice about death. He learned that to survive you must be willing to kill.

About three months later Harry learned how to kill man with the same efficiency. Harry was told to get an ingredient from the apothecary not far from their place. on the way there Harry ran into a pair of werewolves. Immediately smelling Wolvhiem on him they attacked without warning. caught by surprise Harry went done quickly. about an hour and a half later he woke up chained to a wall facing the two werewolves. "Where is your sire vampire spawn?" first one growled at Harry. when he didn't answer quickly enough the werewolf smacked Harry hard enough to dislodge him from the wall leaving a large blotch on Harry's left side of his face.

Harry saw red. He was reminded of when Matthew Stover smashed his violin in that moment. he swung his chained right hand towards the werewolf who hit him. The large nail on the end of the chain lodged itself in its head killing him instantly. The second werewolf growled and lunged at Harry. Harry swung his left arm at the approaching werewolf. the nail slashed the wolf across the chest sending it jumping back spraying blackish red blood all over the floor. Thinking fast Harry tugged hard on his right chain causing it to rip the first werewolf's head open spraying matter all over the floor. with that last insult towards his fallen comrade the second werewolf lunged at Harry claws forming on his hands. giving a swipe at Harry ass soon as he got in range. the talons missed by an inch and Harry taking advantage of the stumbling werewolf swiped at it with his own claws made of steel. the right nail caught the wolf on the shoulder while the left caught it in the neck. Harry pulled back fast and hard sending a fountain of gore all over him and the surround area. the werewolf fell dead at Harry's feet it's blood pooling all over the floor making it hard for Harry to stand. It was at 8 years old that Harry killed for the fist time. Harry looked at the werewolves and smiled. He had done this! the problem was, Harry wanted for more.

 **2 YEARS LATER...**

It was Harry's 10th birthday. Harry and Wolvhiem stood near the entrance of Diagon Alley. It was there that Wolvhiem spoke "Harry, I have a proposal for tonight." Harry looked into the vampire's eyes with an emotionless mask and said "What is it? another assignment? you knw how I feel about doing assignments on my birthday Wolvhiem." The vampire chuckled. "No, not an assignment. More like a... gift." Harry looked at Wolvhiem incredulously. Wolvhiem had never given Harry a gift for all the three years he'd known him. Harry then looked at the vampire suspiciously "What sort of gift are we talking about. you and me both know you have never given me a gift before. Why start now?" Wolvhiem smiled wickedly then said "I know you are going to Hogwarts next year. because I went there myself when I was your age. Now I want you to be prepared before you leave." Harry made to interrupt but the vampire glared and continued "More prepared than you are now. meet me at the Den at one o clock. ask for Dark Room number 12. it will lead you to me." with that Wolvhiem disappeared into the dark alley.

Harry looked to where Wolvhiem disappeared to. and grinned. he looked at his watch he stole from a muggle last year. Slipped it right off the fat fucker's wrist without him noticing. Harry smiled at the thought. It was 12 o clock that left him an hour to get to the Den. plenty of time unless he ran into someone stupid enough to attack him. He made it in record time stopping only for the vampire bouncer at the front door of the Den. The Den as everyone knows, is a pub for vampires only, and those friends of high up vampires who are brave enough to enter. The vampire glared at Harry and hissed "Scram kid this place is only for vampires!" Harry smirked and replied showing the pendant that Wolvhiem gave him a week into the training " And friends of vampires who wish to enter of course." The vampire bouncer's eyes grew wide at the sight of the pendant. "You can go in kid, but don't say I didn't warn you." Harry ventured into the pub with a smirk on his face. He was stopped by a nasty looking vampire who had a bloodstain on his lips. "What you doing in here little runt? you don't belong here get out!" Harry's smirk left his face. "No" he said simply. the whole pub went silent at those words. "What did you say runt? did you say no to me! I'll teach you to respect me runt!"

And with that the nasty vampire lunged at Harry only to impale himself on Harry's wooden stake. The vampire gurgled and fell to the floor dead showing the whole pub what had happened. silence reigned in the pub. Harry strode over to the bar where the owner stood waiting. Harry's smirk was back as he said "A friend of mine said to meet him in Dark Room 12 about..." Harry looked at his watch "Five minutes ago. he goes by the name Wolvhiem." The barman all but tossed the key at Harry in his haste to comply. He didn't want to be on the wrong side of that particular vampire or his hunter for that matter. Harry turned and left the common room, he went into the hallway where the Dark Rooms were held and knocked on room 12. "Enter!" said a voice and Harry complied.

"Sorry for being late Wolvhiem but some dumbass in the common room wanted a fight." Harry said. Wolvhiem smirked and replied "It is of no consequence you were only seven minutes late and I have all the time in the world. Now to business. What I propose is simple... I want you to have my blood." Harry paused and then said slowly "Your blood? You want me to become a vampire?" Wolvhiem's eyes widened " no, not a vampire a half vampire. a mortal with the powers of a vampire with only two negative side effects on their part." "And those are?" "A craving for blood in small amounts or large if you so wish and immortality." "Ok..." "The catch is if you kill will drinking blood you become a vampire. though that has never happened before so I don't know if this is superstition or fact. the choice is yours. accept and be as powerful as any vampire or not. I don't care which for I have a second gift that will compensate if you don't accept. of course you will get it even if you do accept." He said this with a smirk plain on his face. Harry though over this for a while. 'Is it worth it or not? Fuck it I'm going for it!' "Do it." Wolvhiem smiled then bit his wrist causing it to bleed. he offered it to Harry saying "Drink." And Harry drank and passed out. Four hours later, Harry woke up to a smiling Wolvhiem. "Welcome to the world of the vampire brother! Here these are now yours." He handed Harry a very expensive cloak of acromantula silk and a wand of darkest wood. Blood Wood "Use these to strike fear into the hearts of mortals Harry." "I will Wolvhiem, I promise you that on one condition. That you join me in it." "Agreed" He said with a feral grin in which Harry matched.


	3. Important! Please read for story info

Sorry guys but this particular story is done.

Now watch as everyone leaves and fails to see that this particular story is being completely revamped and enhanced as a new story called Harry Potter: God of Fear

The story will be the same just rewritten, longer, more detailed, and will make more sense overall.

I want to have a small shoutout for my favorite fanfic author DZ2 for getting me back into the spirit of things after hard training in the navy and being sadly forced to (retire) from said navy.

This story will be updated at least once a week unless my work or health get in the way.

Any advice from anyone is welcome!

I'm happy to be back in the game!

See you guys tomorrow for the first upload!


	4. Honest Idea

For those who want to be part of the action or just simply want to talk. HERE is a way to do so:

discord .gg/eV9n NC6 (put in without spaces)

For those who don't know what this is, it is a link to a computer/phone chat application where you can talk to me from anywhere and at anytime. I am most active on here due to my job, so if you want to be seen or want to have a huger part in the development of this story's evolution join here. 100 percent free to join and there are really no server rules. For those with a Microphone and want to talk that way I warn you I have a way with words due to my time in the Navy.

Just an opportunity...

Hope to talk to you soon!


End file.
